


it all happened for a reason

by deelau



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Post Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau
Summary: it is post reveal - time jump six months after the reveal - Lena returned to National City when DEO called for her to be there. It was urgent not just for her, but for the hero as well to now the "news".aka the fic where they have a baby made at a lab they did not know about. (My take on this plot.)





	1. lost in a room of fake friends

**Author's Note:**

> it is line from the song "if we never met" by JOHN.k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title for this chapter is again, from the song "If We Never Met" by JOHN.k

Lena entered the DEO, after months of not even reaching out to people who treat as family in National City. Heels clicking was put into a halt. With crimson lips, “I was told I was needed here. So here I am.”

And of course, Supergirl must make a grand entrance at the terrace. Lena raised an eyebrow at the site, huffing.

The hero rushed to the DEO as per instruction and she was also told that Lena was called to go there as well, as Lena had been for the past months but with no avail since she left the city six months ago and left some in-charge to run L-Corp back in Metropolis, but when she heard Lena’s heartbeat at the DEO, she rushed to the site even faster than she usually does. A breath caught at her throat as their eyes met. She missed her dearly.

“Ms. Luthor.” She walked towards her friend, glad to see her.

“Kara” The young CEO gave the hero’s suit a glance and stood firmly from where she stands, returning her glance at everybody beside the newly arrived hero.

Everyone was wide-eyed, jaws slacking, finding the next words to say.

“What?” Lena smirked. “You think I do not know. Well, guess what. Jokes on you, Kara, on all of you, a Luthor knows a Super’s secret.” Her hands moved animatedly. “Big whoop.”

“Le-”

Lena cut Kara off, with a raised hand. “So why am I here? Let’s get this over with.”

Brainy cleared his throat, “Well, I think you might want to see this.” He pressed something on the tablet, and they all looked at the screens.

“What am I looking at...” She briefly faced Brainy, uninterested with the show-tell they were doing. “...exactly?” When she scanned the contents of the widescreen monitors, those are heartbeats, well records of heartbeats. There were monitoring whose heartbeats? The other screen flashed more information: “From the DNAs of”. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

Kara finally saw such information. “Excu-- what?” As confused as Lena.

“You mean… I know what that means, okay,” with what was being shown to them, Lena continued, “those are pictures of heartbeats of a baby with…” She placed her fingers on the bridge of her nose, then rubbing her eyes. She did not have enough coffee on her way to here to deal with this right now. “With _our_ DNAs”. It was Lena and Kara’s.

Kara stood there with her hands on her hips. Sometimes when she’s nervous she does that. Glancing at every detail on the screens.

Lena could not stop herself from getting irritated. She found the pose irritating somehow, now that she knew about Kara’s alter ego. Everything about Supergirl irritated her somehow. She thought by now, the anger and betrayal she felt must be lessened but it did not. “Could you stop with that pose? It’s ridiculous.” She rubbed her temples. “Oh my God! Who did this?”

Kara and Lena turned to everyone else around them, waiting for answers.

Alex stood beside Kara, “We called the two of you as soon as we found about this. We are working on it. "I promise, Lena--”

Lena pfft-ed. She gave one last glare at Kara. “I have a lot of known enemies. I might be gaining an enemy everyday that I have not even heard of. Let us not begin with this hero right here. Anyone could be the one responsible for this. Where do you even start, Agent Danvers?”

The room fell silent once more.

“Do you even know where the baby could be? Is the…” Lena paused, and immediately blamed herself for even thinking about the worst possible scenario. “Is the baby even still alive?”   

“Well, we are still working on an audio recording. It was damaged. The damage was intentional, so it will delay the search. We only got a second of its contents. We played it continuously. It seemed like heartbeats.” Brainy opened up.

“Play it for me.” Lena insisted.

Alex did not reason out and just agreed to what the younger Luthor wanted, and signaled one of the employees in front of the computers to play the short recording.

The recording played over and over again for a few seconds. “Pause it.” Lena instructed. And waited a few seconds more. “Kara, I know you will search for the heartbeat with your super-hearing.” She crossed her arms on her chest. “Well, off you go.” staring at the hero, waiting for a response. She could not stand look at Kara anymore, and at anyone in this room for that matter. 

“I will fly around. I will be back as soon as I got something.” She reached out to touch Lena’s stiffening shoulder from hearing the news, as she walked towards the balcony. Lena moved herself from the hero’s reach.

When Kara left, Lena finally let out the breath she was holding in. She was wanted to leave the vicinity as quickly as she could. She knew her way out. And no stopped her. As she walked out, she instructed the team about sending everything about the “baby” to L-Corp. And ended with, “You know where to find me, and how to reach me.”

She was back at her office after six months since leaving National City. She reached out for her usual glass of two-finger scotch. Burning her throat, she filled her glass again. Her hands trembling since she reached for bottle. After the third glass, she found herself staring at the balcony. She shook her head disappointingly when she recalled the reason why she built a balcony in her office in the first place, regret forming around her heart. She let her guard down for the reporter.

She tightened the grip on the glass as she turned her sight away from the balcony, when she noticed the picture neatly placed in her table. The cleaners even placed it upright, even with its broken glass. The picture with the frame was a gift from Kara. She threw the framed picture at the trash when the back of it popped out. There was a note at the back.

It was one of the countless game nights she was invited to - “with my favorite people”. A lone tear found its escape from the tension-filled eyes. And others followed suit. She sobbed that night at her office - that long-awaited recognition of the hurt she avoided after she broke the glass of the picture frame.  

 


	2. you make it hard to forget (the words are long overdue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is lyrics from the song, "Shy" by Alexander Stewart. It is a great song.

Lena collected herself, holding a glass of her scotch, as decided to look out the balcony, reminiscing the past full of lies and betrayal. She found herself going outside, breathing in for the first time, finally realizing the fact that she was back to the city she used to call home; the city where people she once called "family" live. She decided to leave the city; she could not bare the feeling of not being trusted by the people she loved and held dear to her heart lie to her face.

Fingers touching the rim of the glass, gently swirling its contents, the soft sound of the ice, with faint sound of the night were almost deafening to her, with the realization hit her - she saw her family today; she saw Kara.

The hero she used to be her friend knows she was back in in town, she made a mental note that she would make sure the door of the balcony was locked after she leaves the office, especially now, she would stay for awhile.

Lena puffed and rolled her eyes, softly cursing, the hero was hovering over the balcony, making herself known, waiting if Lena would allow her to go down and talk to her after six months of not seeing her.

They looked at each other for a while; the air felt heavy on Lena's skin, as if slowly but surely suffocating her; her chest rose with either anticipation or disappointment. Kara missed her, Lena could see it in the hero's stare, the longingness for her - to hug her, to be near her, to share a common space with that felt so comfortable, so at home. Her eyes was betraying her, with tears wanting to escape once more, and the puffiness was still evident from the earlier breakdown.

She tried her best to compose herself, jaw clenching, "Did you find the baby?" Even if it was not loud, she knew Kara could hear.

"Not yet." Kara tried to make conversation, without her voice breaking. "Before, when you were in that plane full of chemicals," Lena found herself staring at the hero. "I determined it was you, within seconds of the distress call. I tried to find ou- the baby. The heartbeat was not distinct enough, even if played repeatedly. I am still waiting for them to fix it."

Lena stepped back, and immediately regretted it because it meant she letting to the hero land on her balcony. She was scared that she might even let the hero be at her personal space. It was like adding insult to injury.

With a few steps as she landed, instinctively, putting her hands at her hips but she immediately retreated because it might pissed Lena once again. She saw it when Lena's change of expression; deciding to touch her other wrist instead. Tension still filled the air between them that night.

"I called and texted.." Lena cut her off, "You should have taken the hint, _Kara_." She placed emphasis on the name, a bittersweet reminder that she knows. It took her whole heart, to even call the hero, by her name. It was still breaking; seeing Kara does not help the healing at all.

Lena did not answer all the time Kara wanted to reach out to her. She would not allow Kara to talk to her personally at her office and penthouse. So the best thing to do was to call and text her, even emailing her, just to be able to talk to her, but Kara kept getting ignored.

"Well, you did stop, after a m-" She was about to comment again, when "I miss you, Lena." with a shaky voice, as if it was a cry for help; she moved a step forward towards Lena, testing the waters. Lena stiffened by the declaration of longingness for her; her grip on the glass tightened.

"I don't." Lena firmly declared with all her might, looking at straight at the hero's glassy eyes, matching her own.

"I betrayed your trust. I'm sorry, Lena." Kara broke down; knees weakening, trying her best to stood firmly. "I should have told you sooner."

"You should have push through with it, at the plane."

Kara stiffened by the statement, wide-eyed. "You knew about.. about that." hand reaching her neck, finding anything to do with her hands since she could reach out for her glasses.

"There were cameras on the plane, Kara. And as I recalled our every interaction because how can I forget," Lena let those tears fall, with lips trembling, seeing Kara wanting to reach out to her which did not help her resolve of not wanting Kara to be in life at all, "there were times that you could have told me. You flew me as Kara in the DEO, but still did not tell me. You came up with an excuse. Excuses after excuses. How could you? _How could you?_ " The glass falling to its death, shattered bits decided to find its new home on the cement floor.

Kara flinched on the anger that was evident on the question. How could Kara, her friend, hurt her that much?

"Is it because-?" Lena did not even finish the question. It all pointed towards her surname, after all those years, knowing each other.

"Of course not. It is because your _Lena_. I don't want to mess this up. You became too important to me. You became part of who Kara Danvers is."

"I don't even know who _you_ are. That what hurts the most. I don't know who Kara Danvers is." Lena was implying that Kara was pretending around her, every single time. "I cared for you. I loved everything about you, Kara, and it turned out everything was a lie!" Kara wanted to reach out for her, wipe those tears away, the pain that she caused Lena.

Instead, she fell on her knees, found herself pleading for forgiveness. She was now almost a feet away from Lena. She still gave Lena's space. If she pushed her luck, Lena might run away. She loves Lena too much to see Lena in so much pain, and she was the reason behind it. "Please, forgive me, Lena. I wanted to tell you on the plane. I did, believe me, I did. But fear got the best of me. You were pouring your heart out from the betrayal of people you trust. It wasn't the right time to tell you."

"So when would be the perfect time?" Lena tried to collect herself. It was now or never to hear Kara's side, even if it still hurts.

"After everything that happened, Lex, Eve, Linda, everything, I planned to tell you. I know you would hate me. I already expected that. And then you left. I didn't have the chance to."

Kara moved closer, still on her knees; she was ready to whatever Lena would do. If Lena would push her away, just be her being close to Lena, she already accepted her fate. "You became one of the important people in my life. Please, believe me that I wanted to tell so badly. You deserved to know the truth about me."

Lena stood frozen at her spot, with Kara, now in front of her, lips and hands trembling, wanting to hug her, confessed even more, "I love you so much. You deserve a better person than me. I am sorry I became part of your life, knowing I have caused you so much pain like most of the people in your life. Forgive me, Lena. Please, I beg of you." Kara's hands rested on her thighs, still on her knees, crying. Lena was just in front of her, yet it was so difficult to reach her because of the betrayal she did to Lena, to their friendship.

Out of instinct, Lena crouched, cleared the hair out of Kara's face, gently wiped the tears away, her tears dumped the blonde's forehead, kissing it ever so softly, since Kara was so powerless in that state.

"Just give me more time, to forgive you, Kara." Lena then left her there and went back inside her office. Kara stared at Lena's back as the CEO retreated inside. Their eyes lingered for some time at each other, beforer Lena locked the balcony door, palm the glass, and then pulled the blinds.

Kara could hear Lena sobbing inside, and she could not do anything about it but follow what Lena told her - to give Lena more time to forgive her. She slowly rose from where she was kneeling and flew away with tears finding their escape.

 


	3. you will never go alone (even when we go through changes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the search continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics from the song by Shaun featuring Conor Maynard - Way Back Home

“You still can’t find anything? Any update.” She did not intend to always have the first word in her visits at the DEO. But there she was, at the DEO, at one of the conference areas, stating what she had in mind. She got impatient, waiting for new information. She needed something to do while she was back in National City, besides running her own company. Her mind always drifting to the issue at hand mixed with her conflict with everyone she cared about in this city. Her conversation with Kara at her balcony left her mind preoccupied as well.

“We are trying our best.” Alex was reading the file another agent handed to her. All new information must go directly to her.

“Well, try harder.” Lena glanced at the folders opened in front of Alex. Wide-eyed, hurt by what she had read; her jaw was indicative of being pissed, “Is the DEO checking all the properties own by my company?” The DEO thought the Luthors are somewhat responsible for this.

“We are just being thorough, Lena.”

“It’s Ms. Luthor, Agent Danvers.” She wanted to make that specific point. “You think I did not check of my company’s properties--”

Alex corrected what Lena was assuming. “Our findings stretch not only to L-Corp but Luthor Corp as well that was being handled by your mother and brother. Lex Luthor is very dangerous man. We all know that fact. So if you are offended by this, I apologize but it was my decision, not the DEO’s to check _your_ company’s properties.”

“Another Danvers, apologizing to me. It must be my lucky week.” With sarcasm and exhaustion with this anger and drama filling the heavy air whenever she went in National City.

 

//

 

One clue after the other since the fixing the recording of the heartbeat. Checking the pictures sent together with the recording for possible clues, they were stuck.   
  
Brainy felt that there was this possibility that the “baby” did not exist at all. He had run all the possible scenarios of this search they had been doing. 1 out of 551 scenarios running every clue they have gathered - the baby not actually existing is all of them. Given the science behind it, though where he came from, it was already a possibility but in this time, where he decided to stay, more or less, in 15 to 20 years, maybe scientists, like Lena, could perfect such procedure without any chance of failing. He decided to fill the shoes of the “bearer of bad news”.

“Listen,” He attempted to share his this particular insight when Lena arrived at the DEO.

“Oh, great, you are all here. Agent Danvers, hard to admit it, but you are right. There was a facility Lex built for this experiment of whatever he had in his sick mind.” Lena was carrying a journal to be exact. Some of the attached papers limply flew off its spine. The handwriting was not his was what Alex immediately noticed from the said papers. She had reviewed documents after documents with Lena's handwriting.  

“Before when I was still in speaking terms with Lex - civil with one another, Lex was asking questions about what might be the perfect laboratory or facility for me one boring summer, given with the money Luthor Corporation had. I shared him my thoughts of it, what it would be made of, the materials, the equipments, down to the smallest details. I showed him that.” Lena pointed at the journal. “I forget about that. I was barely a teenager at that time for goodness sake. I was bored being stuck in our house. That I wrote based on the things I know and found out based on my readings at that time. And some of the equipment did not even exist during that time. He kept that promise - to build it for me with everything I told him about, and and he said, ‘together we can change the world, Lena’.” She waved her hands animatedly in front of her as she said the last statement; it was silly for it to happen now, and it was silly she once believed it would happen.

“Where is it located? I would fly there. And Alex and the rest could follow.” Kara, mighty in her suit, suggested a plan.

“Fly me with you.” Lena countered.

“No. It will be dangerous, Lena.”

Alex was waiting for Lena to correct Kara as well, but all she heard was “Like I said, fly me with you.”  

“I know you had a death wish, Lena---”

“Do not make me say it again. I have a better idea of the place better than you, than any of you. And if there is _our_ baby in that facility, I should be there as well to see it firsthand - how much damage he have caused to the baby.”

After Lena showing the drawing of what might the facility look like on the onside; it was drawn in her journal, and the possible locations the facility might be built. Thinking, Kara could fly them there quick enough, narrowing the location down would be easy to do.

Kara instructed to give Lena and earpiece. “Anything else, you wanted to request.”

“I always come prepared, you know that Kara.”  She smoothed her suit with her hands after inserting the earpiece in place.

Alex noted that the two were still in first-name basis.  

“After you” Kara waited for Lena to walk towards the balcony. “Alex, we will be in constant communication with you and the DEO.” She pointed at her ear.

Her eyes lingered to her sister as if saying to wish her luck.

All Alex, together with the rest who were left at the DEO, saw were Kara’s cape; Kara was carrying Lena bridal style and with a blur of red and blue, and white alabaster skin, obvious due to the moonlight, they were gone.   

 

//

 

“I have been in situations like this with you, and yet, I am still not used it. I hate flying.” Kara flying, with her in the hero’s arms. “Not counting that one time, that I was asleep. Well, I fainted.”

“You were poisoned. If I did not act quickly enough, you might have died.”

“You brought me to Alex.” Lena remembered, and she was even convinced before it was a dream. Kara insisted it was, so why would she doubt what Kara was insisting. She trusted her best friend.

Kara noticed Lena was thinking about something serious - there was hurt expressed all over Lena’s face. Guilty-as-charged, “I asked Alex’s help. I got really worried. I could not breath as you are being cared for. I had a panic attack.”

Lena remembered Kara’s panic attack episodes. When Kara opened up about those instances, Lena wanted to be there with Kara, working the way through the panic, together. It was that bad when Kara had those. Lena’s expression softened, remembering that conclusion - Kara was too worried for her life back then, Kara flew in there, in everyday clothes, in broad daylight - to save her life.” She was that important to the hero.

“A poison would not kill me that easily.”

“You’re a tough one.”

“Well, with the constant death threats, how can I not be tough? Remember that one time I fell from the balcony of my office and--”

“I have caught you. I sensed something was definitely off. It sounded you tasered someone; cellphone falling from your grip. Your heartbeat was racing tenfold." Kara recalled.

"You made a silly excuse that you were with yourself at that time before it happened."

Kara felt shy all of a sudden. Lena smiled a bit at the memory of Kara's excuse.

Both realized that Lena did not referred to it as Kara lying to her. This was a development unfolding right before their eyes - a step closer to mending their friendship. They both know there are a lot more steps to go through.

 

//

 

Kara dropped Lena gently off her arms. Lena would not admit, Kara as well, they both missed the closeness - the warmth of each other. They have been flying for hours searching. This was their fifth attempt in locating the facility.

Lena rubbed her arms, "I didn't think this through. I should have brought a coat with me." It was chilly that late Tuesday night; it was almost midnight. And the air around them, with a river nearby make the air colder than usual.

Kara moved closer to Lena to keep her warm - a small gesture that was immediately drew Lena towards the caped hero.

"You have always been warmer than anyone I know." Lena, recalling yet again her moments with Kara before, blurted out to Kara; she was making small talk. She could bare the silence.

Kara's hand at the small of Lena's back, after draping the cape on Lena's shoulders and Lena holding on to it. "My cape can keep you cozy." It does, Lena starting to really feel warm.

With every second passed, their faces and necks turning crimson. Their close proximity to one another was the reason.

They were walking through the forest when Lena saw a blinking red dot on a tree. It was button similar to Lex high-tech treehouse. Lex kept it hidden for quite some time from their mother before she told Lex to take it down.

A scanner emerge when she pressed button on the tree. She recalled that Lillian bragged that scanners Lex used could only be accessed through Luthor's blood. It was her suggestion to her brother for Lillian to not have access to anything if needed to be kept hidden.

"Lena, what are you doing with that Swiss Army knife?" Kara returned from checking the place whole for any more danger - a quick fly around the area. She was glad she didn't hit any invisible wall.

Lena pricked her fingertips with the end of the corkscrew. "Damn you, brother." As she winced, then placing her hand in the scanner. Voila, the facility could now be seen.

They were in front of from how it looked like in the dark - their eyes adjusted already at the dark - large metal sliding door. Lena used the flashlight on her phone. Kara pulled out her phone too.

"Where do you keep your phone?" A question immediately formed in Lena's mind. She was thinking out loud that Kara was surprised.

"Oh, inside my booth." Kara lifted a foot.

Lena proceeded on beaming the light at the sign at the door. It was voiced-activated. There should be an intercom somewhere catching the code.

"Son of a bitch. He even used that." Lena, frustrated, trying to recall what the words meant.

"I have learned and read a lot of other languages. I could not recognize the words and the symbols."

They walked to the side where the intercom was located.

"It was my language I came up with when I was five. I was bored so I made up a language."


End file.
